


Fight For Your Right

by JessAlmasy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessAlmasy/pseuds/JessAlmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Puck was there for the duets competition? What if he sang with Kurt? What if Finn learned to mind his own damn business?<br/>AKA: That time Kurt had to fight for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts during 'Duets' in Season 2. The past is mostly canon, the only thing I changed was that Finn and Puck made up while working at the end of last year and spent the summer hanging out. Not sure if that's canon, so I'm throwing it out there, just in case. In this episode, Puck didn't go to juvie. Maybe since they made up, he was hanging out Finn that night instead?

[Kurt]

When Kurt goes down to his room he has to stop himself from slamming the door. It's just so freaking unfair. Is it really that big of a deal if he sings a duet with a boy?

Okay, yes. It's probably a little too 'different' for Lima, Ohio. But it's glee club. It's not like he's trying to sing with him at sectionals, or even in front of the whole school. If somehow the rest of the school found out about it, would it really be that earth shattering? It's not like he plans on singing some sappy love ballad.

He doesn't even like Sam. Sure, he's cute, in that totally clueless, puppy way. But he had enough to deal with at the moment. Sadly, even if Sam does turn out gay, Kurt wouldn't be looking to him to date. What he really needs is advice. He'd dug himself into a hole that he had no idea how to get out of.

Forcing himself to change the direction that his thoughts are headed in, Kurt gets back to the problem of the duets. He's aware that he crossed a few lines with Finn last year. He was too overt, too obvious. He wasn't really going for subtle back then. Honestly, he's not sure Finn would have picked up on subtle. The man cheats off of Brittany; clearly thinking and problem solving aren't his forte.

As for the 'no means no' crap though, Kurt can't remember a single time Finn had said no. Maybe he was just seeing what he wanted to see, -or not seeing what he didn't want to see- but he can't for the life of him remember Finn ever telling him to stop. Not until he'd found out they were going to share a room. He'd gone from uncomfortable glances to screaming in a matter of days.

Actually, if he didn't know any better, he'd think Finn was a jealous boyfriend protecting Sam from 'unwanted advances'. He knows that it's just Finn's homophobia, but it's coming out kind of creepy. Finn and Burt are acting like Kurt is being super inappropriate with Sam, when actually it's Finn that keeps following Sam around, telling him what he should and shouldn't do, and telling him how singing with another guy will paint a bull's eye on his back.

Kurt glares at the door as he takes off his Alexander McQueen sweater, careful not to crease the hand prints. It's only Tuesday, but Kurt is already dreading the weekend. He has no idea how he's supposed to sit across the dinner table and make small talk when all he wants to do is scream at all three of them that he's **not** a sexual predator.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Kurt starts unbuttoning his shirt. _I guess I'll tell Sam tomorrow that we can't sing together. It doesn't really matter at this point. If we do sing, Finn will throw a fit and probably make a bigger spectacle than any of the 'real' bullies would._

_It's just easier to sing alone or sit it out than deal with this crap. Maybe Mercedes will sing with me, she hasn't told me who she's singing with yet._

* * *

 

 _Seriously?_ As Kurt watches Mercedes and Santana dance around singing a love song, with the entire glee club laughing and cheering along, even Mr. Shue, he really wants to hit something.

_So it's perfectly fine for two girls -and everyone knows Santana and Brittany are messing around- to sing together and no one has a problem. But, I decide to sing with a boy and the world tilts on it's axis? I hate high school._

After the last bell, Kurt goes to look for Sam in the weight room only to be told he'd already left. _Crap. I have to tell him today so he can find a new partner... He's probably in the locker room... Screw it. Everyone already thinks I'm a pervert, so I might as well embrace it._

He's never been so glad to see the locker room deserted as he is in that moment. The last thing he needs is to be caught in the showers with Sam. Even if he is still wearing his coat. He's pretty sure he could be wearing a straight jacket and a chastity belt and rumors would still pop up. Actually, he doesn't want to think too hard about the rumors those things would produce...

As Kurt gives Sam his non-explanation, he really can't help but wish things were different. Sam seems confused by Kurt 'setting him free'. Even a little sad. If things were different, he really thinks he and Sam could put on a great show. They hadn't even had time to pick out a song before he'd been accosted by Finn. These assignments were supposed to be fun but usually they just pointed out how alone he was. It really wasn't fair.

As he turns and walks away from Sam, grinning at being able to leave on good terms -he'd even laughed with him about his hair- he almost runs face first into Puck's chest.

 _Crap! No no no. There's no way to explain why I was hanging out in the showers with Sam._ Kurt opens his mouth to stammer out an explanation only to be shushed and dragged outside the locker room door.

It's only then that Kurt notices that Puck is fully dressed. His hair is still wet from the shower, but he'd clearly been on his way out the door when he must have seen Kurt walk right past him toward the shower. _Well that looks bad. I didn't even notice him. He really is going to kill me._

As soon as the door shuts quietly behind them, Kurt looks around to make sure no one else is in the hall. He doesn't really need to be seen being pulled out of there either. _Avoiding scandal for things I'm not_ _ **actually**_ _doing is kind of exhausting. Let alone the scandal if someone finds out-_

Kurt is snapped out of his thoughts by Puck whispering harshly, "What the hell was that, Hummel?"

Kurt bites his lip, adjusting his bag, and continuing to watch for other people. "What do you mean? If you heard me, you know what it was. I was going to sing with Sam, now I'm not."

Puck just continues to stare at him. "Why not?"

He really can't believe this is happening. Puck doesn't talk to him. Ever. What the hell is he doing? More importantly, Kurt doesn't want to have this conversation. Not again. Not with someone else that will take Finn's side without even considering his. Even his dad had implied that Kurt deserved all this because he'd deigned to have a crush on Finn last year. _How_ _ **dare**_ _Kurt flirt with Finn! Didn't he know that straight boys can't handle the idea of another guy finding them attractive?_

Kurt wants to snort at his own thoughts but he's broken out of his own hilarity by Puck cocking an eyebrow at him and crossing his arms. _Oh, right. I'm supposed to answer him. Out loud._

"A few people have brought to my attention that singing with another boy -because I'm gay- would be embarrassing to the other party. I finally caved to them and I've decided to just sing alone."

Puck looks as confused as Sam had, "What? Why? Santana and Mercedes sang together today, they were awesome. I'm sure you could find something that didn't scream 'Oh, hey! We're fucking!' to sing."

Kurt's mouth is open. He's literally gaping at Puck. One person. One person out of this whole mess has seen Kurt's side and it's Noah freaking Puckerman. _Are you serious?!_

When he finally speaks, he says, "Um... yeah. That's what I was thinking, before Finn convinced me it was a horrible idea to sing with the new guy. I'd made an -admittedly short- list of songs that we could do. Some didn't fit our voices, but I thought we could put our own spin on them or something."

Puck nods and gives Kurt a thoughtful look. "Is 'Under Pressure' on that list?"

Kurt is dangerously close to gaping again. "...yeees. Yes, it is."

Puck hitches his backpack up on his shoulder and asks, "Would you want to sing it with me?"

Kurt has to stop himself from taking a step backward. It has to be a trap. Right? There's no way Noah Puckerman really wants to sing with him. Especially now. "Very funny, Puck. Pick someone else for your stupid jokes, I have to get home and check on my dad."

As Kurt turns and starts walking out to the parking lot, Puck falls into step beside him.

"No, really. You said it was Finn that was being a douche about it, right? Well screw him. I guess I can kind of see his point about Sam not doing it, he **is** the new kid and he'd catch a lot of hell for it. But, I think we both know that's not really Finn's problem with it. Or at least not the only problem."

Kurt turns to look at him but doesn't stop walking. "No, it's not. When he was trying to convince me to pull out of the duet, he started spouting all this stuff about how if he flirted the way I did last year he'd end up having a restraining order against him. His points aren't all bad. I got our parents together so I could spend time with him. Wow, did that backfire."

Puck laughs at that, shocking Kurt. They aren't friends. Puck doesn't laugh at the things Kurt says. In fact, he doesn't even talk to Kurt, so he doesn't know how the hell this whole situation happened. Puck hasn't had a normal conversation with Kurt since last spring.

Occasionally Carole would have to work late or all night and didn't trust Finn alone in the house overnight. Something about a shoe in a grill? So she would push him to stay with a friend. A few times she'd asked Burt if he could crash on their couch. After the first night, when Finn and Kurt wouldn't even stay in the same room and Finn had spent the whole night watching tv, Burt had given Finn permission to bring a friend over. So the next three times, he'd gotten Puck to tag along. Those nights Kurt ate very quietly and quickly and then retreated back into his room. He could feel the waves of 'oh god, don't come closer' from them.

Puck luckily breaks Kurt's train of thought before he can think too hard about those nights. "It's really not cool that he said that though. I've said and done way worse trying to pick up a girl. The most I ever got was slapped. Not that Finn would slap you, but still."

Kurt glances at him but doesn't comment. Puck talking to him like everything is normal is starting to freak him out. When they hit the front doors and move toward Kurt's navigator, Puck gets back on topic.

"So, are you really not going to sing with me? It would prove Finn wrong."

Kurt looks over at him again. "Isn't Finn your best friend? Why are you taking my side on this? You seem really excited about showing Finn up."

Puck shrugs. "Maybe I'm just tired of everyone thinking Finn is perfect when he's actually kind of a jerk a lot of the time. He slaps on a shower curtain and thinks that makes him accepting but then he pulls this shit. It's stupid. Anyway... does it matter? You get what you want, a guy to sing with, and I get what I want, Finn looks like an idiot. Win-win."

Kurt is still skeptical. "You admitted that Sam had reason to worry, doesn't that mean you could also catch a bunch of flack for this?"

Shrugging, Puck replies, "I doubt it. I mean sure, if the team finds out we sung together they might start some shit, but I can handle it. Bring it."

Kurt stops next to his truck and watches Puck closely. This song isn't the only thing they need to keep hidden. Frankly any contact they have, especially at school, risks everyone finding out about... the other thing. Not to mention, it wasn't **that** long ago that Puck was throwing Kurt into the dumpster about 20 feet from where they're standing. Despite their... whatever the hell it is they're doing, nothing had really changed between them. Kurt wouldn't be surprised if this whole thing was a trick. But at this point... Finally he says,

"Fine."

Puck smirks, "Awesome. We practicing at your house?"

He really wants to say no. He doesn't really want him in his house. Spending time with Puck can only end two ways, neither of which would be a good thing. But what else are they going to do? It'll be risky enough to perform once on school property. If they rehearse there too they'll definitely get caught.

"Sure. Tomorrow, after football practice?"

_I'm an idiot._

* * *

 

Kurt isn't quite sure how he got himself into this situation, but the least he can do is make sure it doesn't blow up in his face. After school he runs home to make sure the house is still clean. He'd asked his dad to make sure he was staying late at the garage and had just enough time afterward to shower before Puck could show up.

He'd just finished drying his hair and dressing in sweat pants and a slightly baggy t-shirt when the doorbell rings.

Trying not to hyperventilate, Kurt answers the door.

"Hey."

Puck walks past him, shrugging. "Sup. Your dad at work?"

Kurt blushes but nods, closing the door and walking into the living room. He grabs his laptop and pulls up the song so they can practice. "Um, so how did you want to do this?"

Puck watches him for a few seconds before flopping himself down on the couch. "However you want, man. This is more your area than mine."

Kurt kneels on the ground to reach the laptop on the coffee table. He sits back on his heels and mumbles,"Okay. Let's just run through it a few times and see if we need to adjust anything."

After about an hour it's clear they'll do fine. They both know the song well enough and they agree to each work on learning the random improvised parts better after dinner that night. Kurt closes his laptop and turns to Puck,

"So, we'll perform tomorrow? We probably w-" He cuts himself off at the way Puck is sitting and the look on his face. He purposely hadn't turned around while they'd been rehearsing because he didn't want to be distracted... and that was the right call. If he'd known Puck was sitting like that...

Puck was leaning back on the couch, scooted so far down in his seat that his ass was almost hanging off the edge. His knees were spread and as Kurt's eyes are drawn to his crotch, Puck reaches down to palm himself.

Kurt licks his lips, darting his eyes up to catch Puck's before silently moving forward. Without another word between them, Kurt starts unbuckling Puck's belt and pants, the Jewish boy lifting his hips and helping to slide his pants down.

As Kurt leans closer and holds the base of Puck's dick, he flashes back to how this had all started.

* * *

 

[Mid-summer]

Kurt suddenly jerks awake. As he lays there, trying to control his breathing he thinks back on dinner that night. Finn was staying in his house again. It had been nothing but awkward the last time, but tonight had been so much worse. Now Puck was here too.

_Yay for having **two** awkward straight boys in my house, ignoring my existence and wishing to be anywhere else! Why didn't they just go to Puck's house? Ugh._

Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, at least not right away, Kurt gets up to get a drink. As he silently creeps up the stairs he glances into the living room. It's too dark and quiet for Kurt to really see anything, which is fine. Dark and quiet means they're asleep.

After Kurt had drunk a third of a bottle of water, he takes it and heads back to his room. As he goes to open the door to his basement though, he hears a quiet groan. Looking around, nothing seems out of place. He's about to shrug it off when he notices that the half bath on the other side of the hall has the door cracked, but the light isn't on.

Assuming someone had just forgotten to close the door, Kurt reaches for the door handle to pull it shut. His hand is only a few inches away when he hears another groan, slightly louder and much closer.

He snatches his hand away and looks at the door with wide eyes. Someone is in there. In the dark, with the door open. What the hell?

Knowing that he'll regret this until the day he dies, Kurt pushes the door open quietly. Enough light seeps in from the hall for him to see that it's Puck. And he's jacking off. Oh god.

Kurt panics. His mind immediately points out that he should run. He really, **really** should. But sadly, his legs aren't working. Nor is his mouth. He's staring at Puck with wide eyes and trying to remember how to breathe. That's about all he can manage at this point. His mind is screaming at him that if he doesn't run, Puck is going to kick his ass for perving on him, but he can't make his feet move.

To make matters worse, Kurt isn't staring wide-eyed at his face. Oh, no. That would be bad enough. No. He's staring at his dick. Because it's the first one, beside his own, that he's ever seen in real life. And it's **Puck**. You'd have to be dead to not think Puck was hot. And Kurt is not dead. Yet.

He still hasn't recovered or moved, and he can't until he hears Puck whisper harshly, "Shit, Hummel. In or out, but shut the fucking door."

Before Kurt can think through what Puck said, implied, or meant, he's stepping inside and closing the door behind him. It's only in the shocked silence that follows that he realizes he probably should have picked 'out'. He should have shut the door, run to his room, and pretended this never happened.

Now he's standing in the pitch dark, tiny bathroom off his hallway with Puck sitting on the closed toilet lid, probably with his hand still wrapped around his dick. _Oh my god. What the hell am I doing?_

"Um... I'm sorry. I didn't think that through, obviously. I was uh... distracted." Kurt is kind of glad that it's pitch black at this point, at least Puck can't see him blushing. _Jesus. How am I going to get out of this without getting my ass kicked? He's going to kill me! And I wouldn't blame him! Oh god!_

Like he'd somehow heard him, Puck reaches over and flips the light on, blinking in the sudden brightness. Kurt wishes he could say that the light just convinced him this was real and he took that opportunity to leave. Instead all he does is start staring at Puck's dick again. _Christ! What is_ _ **wrong**_ _with me?! Stop looking at him!_

Puck cocks an eyebrow at him and whispers again, "See something you like, Hummel?"

Kurt's only response is to bite his bottom lip and glance up at Puck's face. When he's only met with a smug smirk, Kurt blushes and drops his head back down. Which means he's staring at Puck's crotch again. Crap.

Puck moves his hand away, leaning back a little, and widening his legs. He'd dropped his pajama pants down around his ankles and was watching Kurt closely. Eventually he says, "Go ahead."

Kurt almost has a brain aneurism. _Puck isn't really telling him it's okay to..._ But no, that's exactly what Puck's doing. When Kurt takes a step closer, Puck's only response is to cock his eyebrow again.

Refusing to look back up at Puck's face, Kurt kneels down at Puck's feet and reaches out with one hand to run a finger from the base to the tip of Puck's erection. Still not believing that this is really happening, and that he's not going to get punched, Kurt wraps his fingers around the base and leans in to swipe his tongue over the head of Puck's cock.

When he still isn't told to stop or pushed away, Kurt decides to just go with it. Maybe if he makes Puck come, he won't get his ass kicked afterward.

Unfortunately, Kurt has no idea how to give a blow job. He doesn't watch porn, he'd never given one, and he'd sure as hell never received one. So Kurt just tries anything he can really think of. Puck doesn't seem to mind at all that Kurt is clueless, not if the groans are anything to go by. He figures out pretty quickly that his gag reflex isn't that sensitive, but he can't take him all the way down, yet.

He can fit most of it though. He switches between bobbing his head as much as he can and running his tongue all over the head, tracing every inch that he can reach with his tongue and rolling his balls in his hand. He's only been at it a few minutes when the pressure in his own pants becomes too much.

Hoping that Puck doesn't notice, Kurt reaches inside his own flannel pants and palms himself, quickly wrapping his hand around his own cock and trying to match his rhythm to the one his mouth is using as he sucks as much of Puck in as he can, meeting his lips with his other hand.

When Kurt starts to get close, he finally looks up at Puck, afraid that he'll come before Puck does and the other boy will notice what he's doing. When his glasz eyes meet Puck's hazel ones, Puck sucks in a breath before grunting and pulling Kurt's hair like he's trying to warn Kurt to pull away.

Quickly deciding that if this is his only chance, he might as well get the full experience, Kurt sinks down farther and hums gently. Puck swears as he comes down Kurt's throat, the look on Puck's face sending him over the edge as well.

Due to his own orgasm, his inexperience, and the amazing amounts of come flooding into Kurt's mouth, he coughs a few times, but manages to swallow most of it. Quickly taking his hand out of his pants before Puck realizes what happened, Kurt reaches for some toilet paper and starts wiping his face and hand, throwing them away under the sink. By the time he's half way cleaned up, his face is red from his hairline to his collarbone.

 _Oh god. Now what? What do I say? What if he's pissed off now that the hormones have passed? What if he freaks out?_ Kurt sits back on his heels, leaning against the wall a few feet in front of Puck, refusing to meet his eyes.

After a few seconds, Puck clears his throat and gets up. Kurt flinches away from him a little, hoping the taller boy won't see it. Instead of reacting in any way, Puck just pulls his pants up and walks to the door. As he reaches for the doorknob he turns half way around like he wants to say something but he stops. Without a word, Puck leaves, closing the door quietly behind him.

_Well, crap. Now what do I do?_

* * *

 

[Present]

Kurt had been sure, after that first time, that Puck would either kick his ass, threaten him, or pretend it never happened. And yeah, he didn't mentioned it. Kurt had been sure that he was going with 'pretending it never happened' until the next night Puck had stayed over with Finn.

They'd been leaving the dinner table, Kurt about to dart back into his room, when Puck had loudly claimed that he wasn't tired at all. He turned his head slightly and met Kurt's eyes, still talking to Finn as he told him he probably wouldn't be able to sleep until really late. Like 2am, late. Kurt's eyes had widened but he'd caught on. He nodded and then ran down the stairs, not even checking that Puck had understood that he'd agreed to the... invitation.

That night, at just after two in the morning, Kurt found himself once again sitting on his knees on his bathroom floor with Noah Puckerman's cock in his mouth and his own hand down his pants.

They still didn't talk about it.

They didn't talk about it the last night, either. Kurt had actually managed to swallow Puck's dick all the way down that time, which had made Puck swear loudly and clench his hand in Kurt's hair, moaning out what sounded suspiciously like Kurt's name. When Puck came, Kurt reached further back and pressed his fingers to his own hole, giving a muffled moan as he'd also come, Puck still buried in his throat.

And they **still** didn't talk about it.

So now, as Kurt bobs his head, Puck's fingers threaded through his hair, he decides that he doesn't care if Puck notices what he's doing. He has no idea what all of this means, so maybe if he freaks Puck out enough, he'll say something. Anything. Because Kurt isn't sure he can keep doing this without knowing what it means.

Throwing caution to the wind, Kurt pulls off Puck just long enough to suck his own fingers for a few seconds before leaning back down and taking his cock back in his mouth. The hand he hadn't moved was still wrapped around the base of Puck's dick, the other moving quickly down his pants to press against his entrance.

It's not the first time he'd done this. It's not even the first time this week. After he'd started messing around with Puck over the summer, he'd started doing it more and more often, wishing it was Puck pressing into him. Now was no different, as long as he didn't focus on the fact that Puck was there to see it this time. Kurt can't decide if he wants Puck to realize what he's doing or not. He's just beyond caring right now. He needs to get off, and since Puck has shown no interest in touching him, this will have to suffice.

As Kurt presses one, and then two fingers inside himself, he groans slightly around Puck. Once Kurt has stretched himself enough that he can move his fingers easily, his speed picks up with both his hands and his mouth. It's only the fourth time they've done this, and they definitely aren't dating -in fact Kurt is pretty sure Puck doesn't even care who's sucking him off, just that he's getting an easy blowjob- but if Kurt didn't think Puck would freak out, he would climb into his lap right now.

He'd always assumed that he'd need romance and flowers -sweet kisses and mutual love- before he'd want to give up his virginity. He was wrong. All he needed was the smallest sign from Puck that he wouldn't mind it and Kurt would give it up, now. He's not actually that happy about that revelation, but he's not going to lie to himself about it. Especially not now.

As Kurt presses against his prostate he keens, muffled by Puck's cock. _There's no way he doesn't know what I'm doing now. Very few things can produce that noise._ Kurt looks up, wanting to see Puck's reaction to what he's doing. Puck is staring at Kurt incredulously, like he really can't believe that Kurt is doing that.

Kurt holds his gaze on Puck as he continues to slide his lips over his cock, all but riding his own fingers at this point. Puck seems to lose a bit of his control because he thrusts his dick into Kurt's mouth a little, the first time he'd really tried to. Kurt's only response is to moan and move to a better angle so Puck can do it again. Eyes widening more, Puck slowly starts to fuck into Kurt's mouth, tentatively at first, but quickly picking up speed.

Too soon, Kurt realizes that he's holding on to his control by his fingertips, barely able to keep himself from finishing. Tightening his grip on the base of Puck's cock, he sinks himself down as far as he can, and Kurt presses his fingers in a way that makes him shriek, or try to. Puck comes with a loud moan, Kurt thankfully allowing himself to follow.

When Kurt pulls away his hands and his mouth, he grabs a tissue from the table nearby, not looking at Puck. He's only blushing a little this time, which is progress. Frankly, at this point, he's more excited by the whole thing than embarrassed. Sure, he wishes that Puck actually liked him and would consider more than whatever this was, but he'd learned to take what he can get. _If only I could get him to actually_ _ **talk**_ _to me._

When Kurt sits back and looks up at Puck, he's met with a very confused frown. They must have been at this much longer than he thought because as Puck goes to speak the front door opens. Kurt stands and tugs his clothes into place, hiding all the evidence of what they'd been doing. By the time he turns to Puck, you'd never guess his pants were on the floor ten seconds ago. _Don't think about why he's so fast at getting dressed. That way lies madness._

When Burt walks in, Kurt is picking up his laptop and turning to face him. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey, buddy. Puckerman, what are you doing here?" Burt looks confused, but not suspicious. Thank god.

Puck shrugs, looking slightly annoyed. "We got teamed up for glee and were working on something. We actually just finished."

Kurt tries not to blush at his choice of words and heads for his room. "See you at school tomorrow, Puck."

Without waiting for an answer, Kurt goes down the stairs. He puts his laptop on his bed and checks his appearance in the mirror before heading into his bathroom to clean himself up and try to find a pair of pants similar enough that Burt wouldn't realize he changed.

As he walks back up the stairs he wonders what Puck had been about to say. He'd clearly figured out what Kurt was doing... and he'd looked annoyed before Kurt had run off. _Maybe I grossed him out? Most straight guys would be grossed out. It's one thing for a 'sex shark' to be able to accept head from another guy, but if he's forced to face exactly what gay men want, it makes sense that he'd freak._

Kurt shakes his head as he walks into the kitchen to ask Burt about dinner.

_Well, I guess it's over. At least we both got off before Dad came home... It was nice while it lasted._

* * *

 

On Thursday, after Sam and Quinn perform, Kurt can feel the eyes of at least three people on him but he doesn't look up. He knows that everyone thinks he's depressed because he's 'alone' for this assignment. Which is good news. If they haven't figured it out or heard anything, neither has anyone else. When Mr. Shue asks if anyone else would like to go, Puck raises his hand.

"We're ready." Puck gets up and goes to grab a guitar.

Everyone starts looking around in confusion, trying to figure out who 'we' is. Kurt is guessing that people assumed after Santana sang with Mercedes that Puck wouldn't perform. He **has** been unusually quiet this week. When no one even glances in his direction, Kurt huffs.

He stands up and stomps past Finn, ignoring his incredulous look. Kurt tries to hide his resentment for everyone's reaction. It's not like he'd believed it either, at first. But their rehearsal had gone really well. Kurt blushes. _The song. Singing the song had gone well._ Kurt still didn't get what Puck was really doing, or why he was risking everything over a song, but screw it. They were getting what they wanted. Sort of.

They had decided to just sit on stools, that way if anyone found out at least there wouldn't also be 'dancing around' comments. It didn't fit the song, but it's not like it really mattered. Kurt knew they wouldn't win. He was just happy not to be doing it alone. And Finn's face right now **was** pretty awesome.

When Puck starts playing Kurt wants to laugh at the few people in the room that think Kurt is about to bust out with Vanilla Ice. _Musical education is really lacking in this group._

Kurt sings the Freddie Mercury verses. Puck takes the Bowie. Kurt can't really tell objectively how their voices sound together, but again, he doesn't really give a damn. They have fun with it and are laughing together by the end of it, ignoring the rest of the glee club who still look stunned by the fact that Puck of all people is singing with Kurt.

When they finish Mr. Shue is the first to recover and starts clapping, standing up. "Wow! That was great guys! Really... unexpected, but great!"

Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles, "I'm sure your love of classic rock isn't making you biased at all."

Shue laughs and gestures at them, "Okay, good job guys! That's it for today! Brittany and Artie tomorrow, then we vote!"

Kurt scoffs. _Like it'll matter. Everyone will vote for themselves. If someone does win it'll be because they pulled a Pirates of the Caribbean._

As Kurt is grabbing his bag, he's interrupted by Puck who punches him lightly on the arm. "Hey! We were awesome. Did you see Finn's face?"

Kurt giggles a little before he catches himself. Coughing, he replies, "Yes. He did look rather dumbfounded. It was surprisingly satisfying. So thank you. I was just thinking to myself that whoever does win this it will have to be because Mr. Shue gets forced to vote or someone takes a line out of Jack Sparrow's book."

"Oh, shit! I didn't even think about who would win. You're totally right. I bet Finn votes for his boyfriend." Puck shakes his head like he's disappointed in Finn.

Kurt realizes that not only was Puck talking to him, he had already grabbed his backpack and was... waiting on Kurt? _What the hell?_

Before he can think too much about what exactly that means, Kurt hears Finn yell out as he walks over. "Hey, Kurt! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kurt sighs, shifting his book bag. "Sure, I guess. Is something wrong?"

Finn turns to Puck, the only other person still in the room. "Hey, dude. I'll see you at practice, okay? If I'm late, tell Coach my mom called or something?"

Puck looks like he wants to argue, but Kurt taps his foot, impatient to go home. Puck just nods at Finn, waves at Kurt and heads toward the locker room.

Finn waits until Puck walks out the propped open door and then turns to Kurt. "What the hell was that, man?!"

Kurt glares at Finn. "What was what?"

"The song! What the hell were you doing? How did you get Puck to sing with you?! How is this any better than you singing with Sam?!" He looks like he genuinely doesn't understand what Kurt had been thinking.

Kurt snaps, "I didn't think there was anything wrong with me singing with Sam either, Finn! I admit that singing with a new guy that doesn't have a girlfriend would probably backlash on him, so I told Sam to find a new partner. I obviously don't have to worry about that with Puck. No one would believe for a second that we were together. It's **Puck**."

Waving his arms around, Finn explodes, "That doesn't make this okay! What if the team finds out? They'll tear him a new one. They don't have to believe it's true to give him shit for it! He gives me shit all the time about coming out or dating you, but he obviously knows it's not true! How the hell did you even get him to do it?!"

Kurt hitches his bag on his shoulder and shifts his footing. He doesn't know how to explain this. He'd known that Finn wouldn't take it well, but this is a little much. _It was just a song! Dear god if he ever finds out about..._

"Look Finn, I don't know what to tell you. It's not that big of a deal. We sang a song. It wasn't even a sappy love song. I thought it went pretty well. Better than the train wreck you and Rachel produced. This wasn't even my idea! I was fine singing by myself. I had a song that would work as a one person duet picked out. **He** approached **me**."

Finn snorts. "Yeah, right. Like Puck really came to you about this? It's **Puck**. I don't even know how you got the guts to talk to him about it. Weren't you afraid he'd throw you back in the dumpster?"

Kurt looks away, feeling guilty. He **had** actually been afraid of that. He felt so bad for it now. Especially after what they'd done and that Puck didn't freak out over it.

"I told you, he came to me about it. I didn't hunt him down and beg him for this. Yes, I thought he was just tricking me at first... I'm not really sure what he got out of it. But this wasn't my idea."

"Whatever, Kurt. I saw the way you were acting just now. You were giggling and flirting with him. You're doing it again! You need to stay away from Puck. You're going to get his ass kicked! Unless you want him to end up back in the dumpsters beside you, leave him alone!"

Kurt snaps out, "Oh my god, Finn! Really?! I wasn't flirting with Puck! We're not even friends! We only met to rehearse one freaking time! I firmly expect that he'll never talk to me again, and I sure as hell won't be hunting him down to hang out. What is your problem?!"

Finn just shakes his head, backing toward the door. "I've gotta get to practice, Kurt. Just stay away from Puck. He's not gay."

Once Finn leaves, Kurt is left standing in the choir room trying not to cry. _Is it really that big of a deal for me to talk to other guys? I wasn't flirting. I was very careful not to flirt with Puck after last night... It must have been the giggle. I need to be more careful._

When Kurt finally snaps out of it, he walks slowly out to the parking lot. As he climbs into the nav Kurt is hit with a horrible thought.

_Oh god. What if Puck thinks I was flirting with him too? What if he thinks I'm assuming we're dating now or something? Crap! I better wear something old tomorrow._

* * *

 

The next day, Kurt wears an older outfit and packs a change of clothes and leaves it in his navigator. He isn't sure what Puck had to endure in football practice or what Finn had said. He's also worried that Puck had really thought Kurt was under the impression they were dating. He really doesn't know what to expect, but it's better to be prepared.

He wouldn't even really blame Puck if he started throwing slushies at him again or even tossed him in the dumpster. If he's getting too much crap, and a few minutes of misery from Kurt can fix it for him, well it's not like it's not something he hasn't dealt with before. Hell, he'd slushied himself for Finn. What's the difference?

Until lunch, Kurt walks around somewhat wary, always expecting the next corner he turns to yield burning eyes and ice falling down his shirt. It never comes though. By midday he's mostly relaxed, sure that if he was going to do it, he'd have done it by now. He's on his way to his last class when he finally sees Puck for the first time that day.

When he does, Puck is leaning against a locker running his hand down the arm of some Cheerio Kurt had never seen before. _Must be a freshman. Gross, Puck._

Feeling his heart clench a little, which Kurt resolutely ignores, he waves at Puck when he glances over, but doesn't stop walking, obviously. Puck just glares at Kurt before turning back to the giggling 15 year old.

Stung, Kurt lifts his head a little, pretending not to care about the snub and walks past him. _Well, that answers that question. He's not angry enough to bully me but we definitely aren't friends either. I'll take it. It beats the hell out of what could have happened. Even Finn's reaction was worse. Angry silence is better than screaming._

* * *

 

Nothing changes in the next week. For the first three days, Puck either ignores him or glares at him. Kurt is just resigning himself to it when Mr. Shue walks in and announces that Puck had gotten himself thrown into juvie. Kurt doesn't know if he should feel relieved but what he really feels is sad.

They weren't friends, but Kurt liked him, even if Puck couldn't like him back. If he'd done something as stupid as driving off with an ATM, he was obviously upset about something. Maybe he'd been catching more hell for their duet than Kurt had realized? Finn and Puck hadn't been talking to him at all and he'd avoided even making eye contact with either of them, so who knows what's been going on.

With Puck gone, Kurt slips into a funk. He'd thought the only person that had been hurt last week was him, but something must have happened with Puck that had landed him in juvie. Kurt has no proof that it's his fault, but he can't help but assume it is. Rocky Horror had been a good distraction for awhile but after Halloween, he was back where he started.

November had barely started when Karofsky's manhandling reached a new height. Instead of being taunted or slushied occasionally, all the sudden he was being thrown into lockers everyday. The homophobic slurs weren't rolling off him the way they used to and the bruises were getting harder to hide.

He's not sure if the other glee club members haven't noticed the difference or if they just don't care, but Kurt had started to feel invisible to everyone except David Karofsky, the one person he wishes couldn't see him. In fact, it takes almost three weeks of daily locker slams before anyone comments. It also happens to be the day Puck comes back.

He'd hoped that when Puck got out, he'd be able to apologize for whatever went wrong, but he'd been so busy bragging about being a badass and 'helping' Artie that Kurt didn't get a chance. Tina had seemed mildly concerned but it was Mr. Shue that sat Kurt down to ask what was going on. He'd pointed out what Kurt had already realized. It was different now. He just didn't know what to do about it.

The only real thing that had come out of his conversation with Mr. Shue had been him changing the assignment, which Kurt was excited about. Until he actually meets up with his 'team'. He should have known that even if he was tailor made to lead them, the guys would being insulting and rude. When Puck had basically told him to fuck off, he'd finally had enough.

_Screw it. What's the point in trying? I'm so tired of fighting tooth and nail for everything. It's not worth it._

"Fine."

Kurt grabs his board and walks out the door. _If they want me out of their hair, or lack thereof, fine. I'll go see what the 'Garglers' are doing. I just can't take Puck acting like such a jerk when all I'd been trying to do was work on the assignment._

Kurt throws the idea board into the back and tosses his book bag on the passenger seat, climbing into the nav. He'd have to cut school the rest of the day to drive to Dalton, but at this point, who cares?

As he pulls the door closed he's stopped by a hand reaching out to grab it. He looks up to see Puck panting beside his truck.

"What the hell, Kurt? Where are you going? We're supposed to be working on that glee shit."

Kurt just blinks at him. "Are you kidding? You **told** me to go. Now you're asking why I'm going? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just because I told you to, you're going? When have you ever listened to me, Hummel?! Why start now? What the hell is wrong with **you**?" Puck seems torn between bewildered and concerned, which is a strange mix. Well, strange for Puck.

"I think everyone knows what's wrong with me, Puck. I'm gay, remember? Nothing worse than that, apparently." Kurt wants to leave. He wants to slam the door in Puck's face and just go.

Puck straightens. "What? Who said that? You being gay isn't news, Kurt. I don't think anyone cares anymore."

Kurt laughs, and if it's slightly hysterical, well, he's earned it. "Of course you wouldn't notice. Why would you? No one else has, so I guess even the great Noah Puckerman can't know everything." When all Puck does is stare at him questioningly, Kurt groans. "Just leave me alone, Puck. It's not like you care."

The mohawk'd boy seems to realize where he is suddenly. He's technically cutting class his first week out of juvie and showing concern for the school gay. Kurt waits for the vitriol to start spewing out of his mouth to prove how much he **doesn't** care. Instead Puck just walks away. Kurt assumes he goes back to class, but Kurt doesn't go with him.

He's already outside, and he'd already decided to cut, so screw it. He's going home. Why drive all the way to Westerville just to spy on some school that Kurt really couldn't care less about, just because Puck told him to? He'd rather go home and give himself a facial and watch Project Runway.

* * *

 

The next day, Kurt feels like he's being watched. At first he'd assumed that it was just Karofsky staring at him before coming up to attack him, but he's not even in the hall most of the time. The last time Karofsky slams him into a locker that day, Kurt slides to the floor and just sits there.

He wants to stand up for himself. Chase Karofsky down and yell at him. But what's the point? He wouldn't gain anything but a few bruises, at best. Eventually he hauls himself up and picks up his bag and his dropped phone, shaking his arm out from where it had been slammed against the locker.

As he's walking away he doesn't see Mike standing at the other side of the hallway looking worried.

* * *

 

When he gets to his locker first thing the next morning he's immediately surrounded by all the guys in glee. He turns around to face them with a confused look on his face.

"Uh... hi?"

Sam speaks up first. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what? What's going on?" Kurt is no less confused.

Artie says, "About Karofsky! Why didn't you tell anyone about what's he's doing? We knew he was a jerk, but we didn't know he was targeting you like this."

Kurt's only response is to press his lips together until they almost disappear. This is the last thing he wants to talk about. Especially with Puck.

Mike winces, "We saw him push you yesterday. None of us knew how bad it was or we'd have stepped in, but me, Artie and Finn all saw him check you at different times."

Puck asks, "So, really. Why didn't you tell us?"

Kurt glares at Puck. "Why **would** I tell you? We aren't friends, remember? The first time you'd said a word to me since the duet was **yesterday**. None of you have ever cared what I think, or what's going on with me. Why would I tell you anything?"

They all sputter like they can't understand why Kurt would say that. Fed up, and relieved that for once he's allowed to unleash on the people pissing him off, he yells at each of them in turn.

"Puck, you've ignored me and glared at me since the duet competition. Mike, I can't remember holding a single conversation with you in my life. Artie, you told me yesterday that you expect me to wear a dress, which is rude and homophobic. Sam, I don't know you very well. Which is mostly Finn's fault, because he told me to stay away from all the straight boys, because apparently I might molest them. Which is why I wouldn't have come to him, either. You guys tell me which part of what I just said isn't true, and why I should feel safe coming to you with my personal problems."

He's met with dead silence and blank faces. Kurt scoffs, biting out, "I get it. I'm the gay guy. You can't befriend me, what if I get the idea that it's okay to actually touch you? Dear god. You could catch it! It's better to keep your distance. Just in case."

Kurt slams his locker door and slips between Sam and Finn, careful not to touch them, and moves around the corner. When he sees Karofsky standing there looking confused he immediately turns and goes in the other direction. _Nope. I'm just not dealing with any more crap right now._

Throughout the day, Kurt noticed that one of the guys had been meeting him outside his classrooms and walking him to the next class. Even if none of them are in said classes.

At first it was Mike, who actually had trig with him, so he didn't really notice. He'd kept to the outside, which put Kurt by the wall, like a buffer from the rest of the hallway. Afterward Sam had been waiting for him when he came out, and started talking to him about Star Wars like it was perfectly normal. His next break he found Artie rolling up beside him no farther than ten feet from his last class. They'd all stayed in the buffer role. Like they were cutting him off from being approached.

At first Kurt was annoyed. _All the sudden, they cared. Where were they the past month? Well, Puck was in juvie..._ By Friday Kurt is just resigned. It seemed to be working, actually. He'd seen Karofsky but all he'd done was glare and stomp past them.

He was now being walked to class by Mike, Sam, Artie and sometimes Finn. Puck was conspicuously absent, but Kurt wasn't really surprised by that. Finn seemed reluctant too, so he knew it was a matter of time before he stopped doing it. The other guys would get bored too. For now Kurt decided to just enjoy the brief respite.

* * *

 

When Kurt sits at the usual 'glee' lunch table he's one of the first there. He sits across from Tina and listens to her complain about Mike's mom until he shows up. She stops talking and starts stabbing the food on her tray, refusing to look up.

Kurt giggles at her frustration and reaches for his bottle of water. Mike had sat next to Tina, which put him pretty close to Kurt. On Tina's other side was Rachel, who pulled Finn down beside her. Artie was at the end of the table, Mike on one side and Puck on the other, who was sitting beside Kurt, surprisingly. It's not until Sam sits down on Kurt's other side that he gets it. It's like the freaking secret service.

Kurt huffs, crossing his arms as he sweeps his eyes around the guys, none of which are looking directly at Kurt. Before he can tell them they're overreacting, Karofsky walks by the table calling out,

"Don't sit too close, guys. Didn't you know being a fag is contagious?" His hateful smirk is halted by Sam leaning closer to Kurt and putting an arm around his shoulders.

Kurt turns to Sam to ask what the hell he's doing only to be shocked silent by the blonde kissing him on the cheek and flipping Karofsky off with the hand on his shoulder.

Sam laughs at the jock's dumbfounded gaping, "Stop acting like a moron, Karofsky. If gay was contagious you would have caught it from pressing Kurt to lockers long before now. But you're straight. Right?"

The bully looks like he wants to punch Sam but with all of the guys glaring at him, all he can do is stomp away, yelling about next time. Whatever.

Kurt is still frozen. What the hell was that?!

Apparently he's not alone. "What the hell was that?!"

Everyone glances between Finn and Sam until Sam snorts. "What Finn, jealous? Come here, I'll kiss you too!"

Kurt snorts, laughing quietly. The tension breaks and everyone either laughs or shrugs it off. Quinn, sitting next to Sam, smiles at him. "Should I be jealous?"

Sam grins at her, taking a drink before answering. "Nah. I'm straight. But anyone thinking you can 'catch the gay' is stupid."

Finn is still sputtering. "What the actual fuck. Everyone is going to think you're gay now!"

Sam raises an eyebrow. "I don't think anyone is going to believe Quinn is a dude. If anything, they'll think I'm bi. I don't really care. They already hate us, what's the difference?"

"But what if they jump you or something? You share a locker room with them!" Finn actually has a point, one Sam hadn't really thought of.

Before Kurt can freak out, Puck speaks up for the first time from his other side. "Then I guess we'll have to beat their asses, huh? No one go in the locker room alone for awhile."

Finn finally shuts up, going back to eating his lunch. Kurt doesn't know what to think. Everyone seems to shrug off the fact that Sam had kissed Kurt on the cheek in middle of the cafeteria, but he's still freaking out.

He doesn't look back up from his tray until the bell rings and he gets up to clear it. As he's walking out he's flanked by Mike and Puck like nothing happened.

* * *

 

That afternoon, he walks out of his last class and heads toward his locker. It's not until he's repacked his bag, even taking the time to clean it out and re-sort it that he realizes he'd been waiting on whatever bodyguard was on duty. It had been almost ten minutes, the hallway is deserted and there's no sign of the guys.

Figuring that whoever it was had been hung up or had gotten bored, Kurt shrugs and heads for the parking lot.

Kurt is just stepping up to his navigator when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around quickly, accidentally dropping his keys. When he sees Karofsky standing there glaring at him, he can't decide if he should bend down for his keys or run. Instead he freezes.

_Fight or flight. Fight or flight... if I fight, he'll kick my ass. If I run, he'll probably catch me and kick my ass. If I had my keys I might be tempted to just try to get in the truck..._

With a smirk, Karofsky says, "What's wrong, Fancy? Your boyfriend dump you?"

Kurt decides that if he's going to get jumped anyway, he might as well not be extra pathetic. He takes off his bag and puts it on the hood of the truck before answering. "I don't have a boyfriend, so I don't know who or what you're talking about."

"Oh, good point. I guess you don't have just one. They've all been following you like lost puppies. Evans is just the most open about it."

Kurt scoffs, "I know this must be a strange concept for you, Karofsky, but some people have friends. People that care about their welfare without fearing them or expecting something in return. And the only person I've seen following me around lately has been you. Maybe Sam was right, you did catch it."

The bully takes a few angry steps forward, getting in Kurt's face, raising his fist and biting out,

"Do **not** push me, Hummel."

"You gonna hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!"

"Hit me, because it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I could punch the ignoramus out of you."

"I said get out of my face!"

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

Kurt hadn't realized how close they were until Karofsky grabs Kurt's face with both hands and kisses him. Kurt is frozen again. The kiss seems to go on forever, Kurt not even breathing, let alone kissing back. When they both hear a vague clicking sound, Karofsky pulls away, turning his head.

Puck is standing, leaning against the navigator with his smartphone in his hand, not looking at either of them. Eventually he looks up. "Hey, guys. Want to see something awesome?"

Karofsky looks horrified and this time it's his turn to freeze. Kurt takes the opportunity to grab his keys and dart around the jock, hiding behind Puck. Not that he would ever admit that's what he's doing. Instead he pretends to just be interested in whatever Puck has on his phone.

When he sees the picture displayed, Kurt almost swallows his tongue. It's the kiss. Puck had taken a picture of it. Just then, Kurt and Karofsky's phones chirp in their pockets and Puck nods. "Yep. I just facebooked all three of us a copy to keep as a memento. Don't worry, just a message, not a post. Yet. Check it out, Karofsky."

As the bigger boy digs his phone out and checks his facebook, his face pales. "Oh, fuck."

Kurt has to agree. The picture is possibly the worst thing that's ever happened to Karofsky. It shows, very clearly, that Karofsky is kissing Kurt and Kurt is too shocked to move, let alone respond. No matter how he tries to spin it, it shows that he'd kissed Kurt, not the other way around.

Before Karofsky can snap out of his stupor and beat the hell out of them and take their phones, Puck speaks up,

"So! This is what's going to happen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last scene was obviously stolen from canon, although I left some parts out and it happened later.  
> The lunchroom scene I actually saw in a manga once, a long time ago, and I thought it was hilarious and just such the perfect reaction for a straight guy that's really comfortable to have. <3 Sam! I can't remember the name of the manga, but if it seems familiar, that's probably why. lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is some background and the same basic time frame as the last chapter, from Puck's pov.

[Puck]

The first time Puck had ever questioned his sexuality it had been a joke. Mostly. It was sophomore year, and he was in the locker room. They had just come from football practice and everyone was taking off their pads and heading for the showers. Everyone but Hummel.

All of the guys had kept a close eye on Hummel for the first week after he'd joined the team but when he'd made no attempts to look at anyone or join them in the showers, most guys let it go, only glancing at him nervously every now and then. Today was no different. The countertenor would sit and take of his pads, sometimes fix a nail if he'd broken one, and wait for the rest of the team to hit the showers. While they were gone, he'd dress in sweats and leave before anyone came back out. It worked well for everyone.

Puck seemed to be the only one that watched him now. He's not sure **why** he watches Hummel, just chalks it up to curiosity. But that day, as he walked out of the room, sneaking one more look at Hummel before heading to the farthest stall, he thinks to himself, _Heh. Maybe I'm gay or something. That'd be ironic as shit._

Back then he would assure himself -sometimes a few times a day- that it wasn't like he loved the dude or anything. He didn't even like him like **that**. He just thought he was funny. He really didn't get enough credit for his jokes, probably because most people around here don't understand them. Puck isn't ashamed to admit he'd had to Google a few things. Okay, yes he is. But that's not the point.

So he'd paid him a bit more attention than most guys did... and sometimes he remembered his jokes enough that he could wait until the next class -or even until he got home- to Google them... that didn't mean anything. And if he wondered what Kurt looked like without his shirt on, it was normal for teenagers to think about things like that. For comparison... or something. He was just so... small. When he'd seen Kurt taking off his shoulder pads once, his shirt had ridden up enough in the back to show just how tiny his hips were in his football pants. It had made Puck wonder if his fingertips would touch around them. That didn't make him gay.

The first time he'd ever seriously questioned his sexuality had been the first time he'd seen Kurt in his Cheerios uniform. There had been a room full of girls shaking their asses in mini skirts and Puck had been watching Kurt. That really should have told him something. Instead he convinced himself that the reason he wasn't looking at them is because he had already had sex with most of them. Which made him wonder if that meant he wanted to have sex with Kurt, since that's who he was actually staring at. He stopped watching Kurt for a few days after that.

Just when Puck thinks he can put the whole thing behind him, Kurt starts dressing like a truck driver and making out with Brittany. He hadn't actually seen them making out, but since Santana was still dragging him around -despite dumping him- he'd overheard them talking. It was shortly after Mercedes had also dumped him, and what the hell was that? Why does he keep getting dumped? Is it really that hard to date him?

Anyway, he'd been picking at his guitar mostly ignoring them until they started talking about Kurt. Brittany said what a waste it was that he was gay. She was really excited that since Kurt had made a 'gayception' for her she had a perfect record and had made out with every boy in school. Santana had laughed and commented that he had to have been terrible. That he was probably grossed out.

Britt had shrugged and said, "Actually, he just seemed bored. Which I found funny because he was really good at it! He made at least top ten."

Of course that rekindled Puck's fixation. How had Hummel gotten so good at kissing? Puck had been under the impression that he'd never kissed anyone. Does that mean it was just natural talent? What else is he naturally gifted at?

The real nail in the coffin of his sanity had been Kurt screaming at him over Lady Gaga. Puck had known for awhile that he likes girls that aren't afraid to tell him what they wanted. Yeah, he's a badass, but that doesn't mean he wants to date a doormat. He wants someone as badass as he is. Apparently that also goes for dudes. Well, dude. And if he wasn't 100% sure, watching Kurt strut around all week wearing silver heels and shiny tights cleared it up. He's probably not gay, but he's definitely not straight.

The problem with realizing that he likes Kurt is that everyone knows that Kurt likes Finn. He'd been anything but subtle that year and had even tricked their parents into dating. Since Finn hated Puck after babygate, Puck had no idea what was going on with that whole thing. For awhile after the Gaga assignment, they'd seemed tense around each other, but it seemed to settle eventually.

Puck was back to assuring himself, a few times a day, that he didn't **love** Kurt. He liked him, sure. He's not really sure why. He'd looked so innocent sophomore year that Puck had felt bad even thinking of him in a sexual way. It didn't stop him, but he felt bad about it.

He's not sure if it's good luck or bad luck that his revelation about Kurt hits him around the same time that he and Quinn start to focus on the baby. Having two major problems at the same time actually seems easier than taking them one after the other. When he gets tired of freaking out over the baby, he freaks out over Kurt for awhile and vice versa. Kurt takes a major backseat after regionals though. By then he's mostly accepted it. He can like a dude, as long as he never actually acts on it, no one even has to know.

But Beth... her very existence tears him apart and puts him back together wrong. When they give her up for adoption, it feels like he's lost pieces and those pieces are just gone now. Shelby had promised to contact Puck again before he graduated to ask if he wanted to get to know her as she grew up. For now he's glad for the distance. She's just a baby so he's not missing much yet and he really wants the time to focus on being a teenager while he can. About the time he has to grow up anyway, he thinks he'll be ready to be there for Beth, if he's allowed.

By the time he stops reeling over the baby, it's summer. He'd actually managed to make up with Finn while working off their debt. He hasn't heard from Quinn since school let out but he guesses she needs room to breathe too.

* * *

 

Puck has just resigned himself to a very long summer alone, working on pools when Finn calls him and begs him to spend the night with him. He thinks Finn's panic is confusing but agrees. It's not until he packs a bag and gets in Finn's car that he admits they're spending the night at the Hummel house. Puck almost hits him. It's a close call. There's no way that Finn can know what he's doing to Puck but that doesn't stop him from wanting to punch him in the face.

Dinner had been quiet and awkward. Finn seemed twice as uncomfortable as he should be, which made Puck worry that he wasn't uncomfortable enough, which made him uncomfortable. Long story short, it was a shitty day. Nothing had been helped by Kurt running around the house wearing thin pajama pants and a slightly oversized t shirt. It made Puck wonder what he would look like wearing nothing but one of his shirts...

He'd laid there next to Finn listening to him snore for what seemed like forever. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep. Not in Kurt's house, picturing him just down those stairs... wondering what he slept in, imagining himself sneaking down there. He'd shaken himself and got up, finally giving in to the urge to relieve himself. He'd chosen the half bath, which he assured himself had nothing to do with the fact that it was right across the hall from the stairs leading to the basement. It was just... closer. To the living room.

He didn't turn the light on, too afraid of drawing attention if someone did go to the kitchen. But with the light off and the door shut, it was too dark, he did need **some** light, although not much. When he'd heard Kurt coming up the stairs he'd almost passed out. He was so sure he'd get caught that he started trying to come up with an excuse in his head. Not that he stopped moving his hand, of course.

He'd assumed he got away with it when he heard Kurt walk back by, going back to bed. The thought of Kurt standing right outside the door while he jacked himself off had him biting back a groan. It was quiet, so Puck was sure Kurt hadn't heard it. But then Kurt's footsteps had paused. Right outside the door. A few seconds later, Puck could see Kurt's hand reaching for the handle and he'd groaned again, unable to help it.

Before Puck could figure out what the fuck **that** was about, Kurt had opened the door. He didn't turn on the light, and he didn't open it all the way, but it was enough. Puck couldn't decide if he had been more scared or turned on. Until he noticed where, exactly, it is that Kurt was staring as he gaped at him. Then he'd fallen firmly on the 'turned on' side of things.

Not really thinking anything beyond 'Things Burt Hummel doesn't need to see' Puck had snapped out, "Shit, Hummel. In or out, but shut the fucking door."

When he did realize what he'd just said he'd wanted to slap a hand to his face, but honestly... his hand was busy. Still. Because he's stupid. And because at that moment, Kurt had stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Suddenly Puck had stopped moving his hand, because this shit had just gone in a whole new direction. He remembers thinking 'What the actual fuck is Kurt doing?'.

Before he could ask though, Kurt had stammered out, "Um... I'm sorry. I didn't think that through, obviously. I was uh... distracted."

Puck had smirked. Distracted, huh? It wasn't until that moment that Puck had regretted not turning the light on. He really wanted to see just how 'distracted' Kurt had been. When he'd reached out and flipped the light on, he was definitely not disappointed. Kurt had stood with his back pressed against the door, still wearing that thin pair of pants and that shirt that was a little too-big. He had also still been staring at Puck's hand where it was wrapped around his dick.

Puck had been more pleased than he wanted to admit and had whispered out, "See something you like, Hummel?" without really thinking it through.

Kurt's response had been to bite his lip and look back and forth between Puck's smirk and his -probably harder than ever- cock.

Puck still has no idea what possessed him to lean back and nod toward his dick, saying, "Go ahead." He'd only been half convinced that Kurt wouldn't scream at him and run from the room, but really, Puck thinking with his dick had put him in worse situations. This wasn't new.

When Kurt had slowly moved closer Puck, he'd had to stop himself from cheering out loud. Instead he'd just cocked his eyebrow like he was waiting on Kurt to make a decision. Which was true, but Kurt didn't need to know just how badly Puck wanted this.

That first blow job wasn't perfect. Kurt had clearly never done it before and didn't really have a clue what he was doing. But he was eager to learn, fairly shameless in what he was willing to try, and for fuck's sake... It was Kurt Hummel kneeling at his feet. It took him a few minutes after Kurt had shifted for him to realize Kurt was touching himself while sucking his dick and he barely had time to process that before Kurt had looked up at him, his weirdly colored eyes burning into his.

Since he knew that Kurt had no experience at this, Puck started tugging on his hair to warn him to pull away. But, Kurt either didn't get it or didn't care and had taken him deeper instead. Puck can't really be blamed for not being able to stop himself from coming at that point. Again, it was Kurt fucking Hummel kneeling at his feet.

He'd needed a few minutes to recover but when he'd looked back down, Kurt wasn't looking at him. He looked ashamed or something. No. He looked scared. Like he was afraid that Puck would hit him or something. Even after they had done **that** , Kurt still didn't trust Puck. Probably didn't even **like** Puck. He was just a hook up, or something. Again.

When Puck had stood up to pull his pants up, Kurt had flinched and Puck felt like someone had hit him in the stomach. Right before he'd left the tiny bathroom, Puck had almost told Kurt that it was fine, he understood. He'd been 'that guy' enough to know what this was. But he just hadn't been able to take the way Kurt was holding himself like he was waiting on a punch. He'd left.

After that Puck had decided to never mess around with Kurt again. It wasn't worth the pain afterward. Kurt didn't like him and it's not like it was hard to avoid him. Just stay out of his house, right? Except the next time Finn asked if he would come stay at the Hummels' with him, Puck hadn't even hesitated before agreeing. Well, shit.

Once he was in the house he didn't even pretend that he didn't want it to happen again. He'd dropped the most unsubtle hint in the world and had almost laughed aloud in relief when Kurt had nodded and darted away. So that night he'd gotten another blow job from Kurt. Afterward, Kurt hadn't braced himself for a punch but he didn't say anything either. He didn't ask for help with his own orgasm, had just taken care of himself while blowing Puck. And yeah, that was hot... but Puck wanted to touch Kurt so fucking bad. So, before he could make an ass of himself, he'd left again, without a word.

The third time that summer, Kurt had actually managed to deep throat him and Puck had felt like he was draining his whole body down his throat. He'd even called out his name and Kurt hadn't reacted at all. He'd come before Puck had managed to catch his breath, let alone offer to help. He gave up. Clearly Kurt didn't want him that way. He wasn't really sure why Kurt was doing this. Maybe he just wanted practice? Puck didn't ask. He didn't really want to know. As long as he didn't ask, he could kid himself that maybe Kurt **did** like him.

* * *

 

After school started back up, Puck did everything he could to distract himself from Kurt. When they'd first met Sam, Puck had thought he was probably gay too. The Bieber cut alone had him half convinced. He was decidedly less happy about it than Kurt appeared to be though. His relief over Sam not joining glee was short lived.

When he'd first heard that Kurt was singing in the duet competition with the new kid, he'd almost thrown him over his shoulder and run away. Kurt was **his** , dammit. He sure as hell wasn't sharing. He isn't completely sure what's going on with Kurt, Sam and Finn but he can tell Kurt is upset by it.

When he sees Kurt walking passed him where he was half hidden behind a locker, Puck frowns. When Kurt actually walks into the shower, Puck growls lowly under his breath. _Kurt_ _ **never**_ _goes in the showers! It's what started this whole fucking mess! What is he even doing in here?_

When Puck steps quietly closer, he hears Kurt telling Sam that they won't be singing together. When he mentions the part about the world finding them inappropriate, Puck wants to hit something. _It's a song! Who fucking cares if he sings with a dude? It's not like they'd drop trou right there in class and fuck._

After Kurt walks away from Sam, Puck pulls him outside to find out what's going on. It's only after Kurt drives away, ten minutes later that Puck admits to himself that he'd wanted this all along. He'd even researched songs they could have sung together. When Santana had bailed on him, he was going to just sit it out, it's not like he really cared about a free dinner for two. But singing with Kurt? Yeah, fuck the reward, he didn't even care if he won.

Granted, if the whole school found out, Puck would have to bust some heads, but he could handle it. If it meant being able to be friends with Kurt, instead of just whatever the hell they were doing, it was worth it. He wanted to be able to talk to Kurt at school. Maybe hang out at his house sometimes, preferably without Frankenteen hanging around. He wanted to spend time with him, no matter what they were doing. If that sounded a bit too much like dating him, well, Puck wouldn't rule that out either.

* * *

 

The next day, after football, Puck knocks on Kurt's door, not really knowing what to expect out of this rehearsal. He'd taken a few extra minutes scrubbing in the shower, just in case Kurt would be open to more than singing, but for the most part he was just happy to be there.

When Kurt opens the door wearing sweatpants and a big t-shirt, Puck has to stop himself from kissing him. Instead he moves around him, walking inside. When Kurt had asked how he wanted to 'do this', Puck wasn't sure which 'this' he meant. The song or the... other stuff. So he'd basically told Kurt he could do whatever he wanted. It worked in either case and put the ball in Kurt's court.

He'd only been mildly let down that he'd picked the song. It takes Kurt almost an hour before he realizes that Puck was hoping for more than just singing.

It's the first time they've ever done this somewhere other than the bathroom off the hall. He's pretty sure it's also the first time Kurt has fingered himself while blowing him. When he hears Kurt make a high pitched whine he stares at the top of his head is shock. It had never occurred to him that Kurt would do... **that** with him in the room. He wants to see it almost more than he wants his next breath. Actually, what he really wants is to push Kurt off of him and bend him over the coffee table, but he's guessing that would be frowned upon.

When Kurt looks up at him through his hair and Puck sees those lips wrapped around him with those eyes staring at him and seeing Kurt move his hips in a very telling way, he forgets himself for a second and bucks his hips. Instead of the glare he was expecting, Kurt moaned and shifted so that Puck could do it again.

Puck is barely hanging on as he fucks himself into Kurt's mouth, but when Kurt pulls more of him in and then makes a shrill cry from something he did with his fingers, Puck loses it, coming in his mouth.

This time he's less disappointed by Kurt having come already, because at least this time, Puck is pretty sure that he had something to do with it. He's not really sure what had urged Kurt to do **that** while blowing Puck but he's at least half convinced that Kurt would be open to doing more with him. While he's still trying to figure out how to ask though, the front door opens.

Puck has never been more thankful that he'd learned to dress quickly than he is at that moment. He really didn't want to be responsible for Burt Hummel's second heart attack. But he's still annoyed. _So close. So close to finally talking to him about what the hell we're doing. Oh well, there's always tomorrow._

* * *

 

After they perform their song, Puck is working up the nerve to ask Kurt if he can come hang out tomorrow -so he can finally ask him what Kurt wants out of all this- when they're interrupted by Finn. When he basically tries to boot Puck out the door, Puck gets suspicious but he can tell Kurt is getting annoyed. So he agrees to head to practice.

Instead, he stops just outside the door to listen to their conversation. It was clearly about him, so he was allowed, right?

When Finn starts yelling at Kurt over the song, Puck almost runs back into the room to defend Kurt, until Kurt yells out "-No one would believe for a second that we were together. It's **Puck**."

That stops him. What was it about Puck that made it so unbelievable that they could be together? Was it just the girls or did Kurt mean he could never see him that way?

Before he can talk himself out of thinking that way, Kurt points out that he'd have been fine singing alone. That it had been Puck's idea to sing together. And it had been. Puck had to almost beg to get Kurt to agree to it. Puck listens numbly as they fight, Finn all but calling Kurt a pervert and Kurt telling Finn he's being stupid, because it's just **Puck**. They weren't even friends.

When Puck hears Finn heading toward the door he turns and runs, needing to get to the locker room first. They can't know he heard that. Apparently he **was** deluding himself. Kurt had no interest in him, he didn't even consider them friends.

The next day at school, Puck avoids Kurt. He tries to ignore the itch between his shoulder blades that's telling him to find Kurt and ask him what was going on. Instead he finds a Cheerio and starts flirting with her. He doesn't even care who it is, doesn't even notice, he'd just looked for the uniform. He knows Kurt passes here on his way to class.

When Kurt waves, Puck just glares at him before turning back to the girl in front of him. He couldn't be less interested in sleeping with this girl, but he needs a distraction for a few minutes and he needs Kurt to see he won't be coming to him anymore. As soon as Kurt enters his classroom, Puck walks away from the girl in front of him. She may have even been talking when he did, he doesn't know or care.

In the days afterward, no one mentions the duet again. Not even the glee club. Sam and Quinn win, which shocks no one. Finn definitely rigged it. For the next week, Puck finds himself getting quieter and quieter. Kurt doesn't even seem to notice anything is different. He doesn't care that Puck never tried to talk to him about what happened that day, he just goes on with his life like nothing is wrong.

Puck isn't really sure what he's thinking when he fucks around and gets thrown in juvie, but he tries not to think about it. By the time he gets out he decides to do whatever he can to never have to go back. He might be a badass, but he's not cruel the way those guys are. Fuck that.

He's so wrapped up in trying to figure out his community service and helping Artie that he doesn't notice anything different about Kurt. That could also be because he's still fighting with himself to not watch him anymore. If Kurt doesn't want to be his friend -or more- fine, they won't.

When all the guys meet up to talk about the assignment, he makes an admittedly mean comment that Kurt should go make himself useful elsewhere. He just wants to prove to Kurt that he doesn't have to listen to what he says. He doesn't have to put up with his diva shit. But then Kurt caves. He gives in and leaves the room, angry but not fighting him on it.

Puck isn't the only one staring with wide eyes as the door closes behind him. Before anyone else can question what the hell happened, Puck is up and running out the door. _That's not like him. Not at all. He's supposed to fight, bitch, throw a fit, until we do what he wants. It's_ _ **Kurt**_ _._

Once again Puck stands in the parking lot watching Kurt drive away after their fight. He's standing near the building waiting to see which way he'll turn when he leaves the lot. He's not sure why it's important, only that it is. When Kurt turns left, toward his house, Puck sighs in relief.

When he gets back inside, he tells the other guys that something is up with Kurt. Something bad. They all agree to watch Kurt tomorrow, and look for signs that something's not right. They agree to meet up in the choir room after last bell.

Even though a few of the guys have other stuff going on -something with Coach- they all meet up after school the next day and relay the same thing; Kurt is being harassed. He's being pushed around and terrorized by Karofsky. They decide to confront Kurt on it first thing in the morning and find out what they can do to help.

They aren't prepared for Kurt to turn on them and point out what horrible friends they are. He's not wrong, all of them were guilty of what he'd accused them of. Puck especially feels like shit. It's not Kurt's fault if he doesn't like him like that. And it's not like they'd made any promises. If Kurt assumed they weren't friends, that was probably on Puck. He was the one that kept his distance at school, despite being all but obsessed with the smaller boy.

The guys quickly decide to start walking Kurt to class. Puck offers to take the first spot only to have the other guys shoot him down. He can't go back to juvie. They make the argument that they can't afford to lose his voice anymore than they can afford to lose Kurt's. The other guys make out a schedule so that Kurt is never alone in the hallways. Puck decides that he'll just follow behind them. They don't have to know he's there. That way if a fight breaks out, he can at least grab a teacher if it looks bad.

Kurt catches on quickly about the bodyguards but doesn't seem to ever notice Puck following him. He's starting to get worried about Finn though. He doesn't look like he really understands what's going on. He seems too wrapped up in his own problems to really look around and see what Kurt's going through. Puck knows it's only a matter of time before Finn bails, and that will leave a hole in the defense. Puck doesn't know what to do about it but he does know that he has to be there when it happens. Kurt can't be caught out alone.

* * *

 

As they swarm around Kurt in the lunchroom, Puck has to remind himself to keep his distance from the countertenor. Kurt never reacts to Puck's presence, for good or ill, but sitting this close to him at lunch and not being allowed to touch him is painful. He also knows better than to try it though. He'd learned the hard way that Kurt doesn't want him. He really didn't need to be slapped in front of the whole school.

His self control almost crumbles with Karofsky's comment but he's beaten to the punch as Sam leans on Kurt and kisses his cheek. Puck is too busy plotting Sam's demise to pay attention to what the idiot says before he stomps off.

He only really snaps out of it when Kurt physically reacts to something. They're talking about how Sam might get jumped in the locker room. More to assure Kurt than out of any real concern that it'll be necessary, Puck finally speaks up, saying "Then I guess we'll have to beat their asses, huh? No one go in the locker room alone for awhile."

The rest of the day passes uneventfully until the last bell. As Puck listens to Kurt shifting books around he checks the clock again. Finn should have been there by now. Mentally berating himself for not doubling up Finn's shifts, Puck waits anxiously for Kurt to head outside.

When he hears the footsteps recede, Puck chances a glance around the corner. Kurt must walk quicker than he thought, that or he's in a hurry because he's no where to be seen. Puck breaks into a jog in order to catch up with him. By the time he sees Kurt, he's headed for his truck, not noticing that the parking lot is devoid of people. In fact, the only other person Puck sees is Karofsky.

It doesn't look like Karofsky is actually following Kurt. His truck is just parked on that side of the lot. He's not even looking at him actually. It's not until Kurt is almost to his nav that the bully sees him. Apparently just because he hadn't followed him doesn't mean he won't take advantage of stumbling upon him alone.

Standing a few cars behind and listening to them is one of the hardest things Puck has ever had to do. He really can't afford to go back to juvie, he won't make it. But he can't just leave Kurt to deal with this asshole alone. Quickly deciding that Kurt isn't in immediate danger, Puck pulls out his phone and leans around the car with it just enough to record what's going on.

It goes about how you'd expect and just when Puck is sure that Kurt is about to get punched, Karofsky kisses him. _Shit! What?! What the hell is that?!_

Quickly toggling to camera instead of recorder, Puck snaps a picture of the kiss. He'll also have the video, but honestly, Kurt wasn't totally innocent there, if Puck can hide the existence of the video, that's probably for the best. He shouldn't need more than this.

When they hear the click, Karofsky pulls back and stares at Puck in horror.

"Hey, guys. Want to see something awesome?" When the only answer he gets is Kurt running behind him to look over his shoulder, Puck sends the picture out to each of them. Their phones chime and Puck finally looks up to smile at Karofsky.

"Yep. I just facebooked all three of us a copy to keep as a memento. Don't worry, just a message, not a post. Yet. Check it out, Karofsky."

When he sees the picture he groans out, "Oh, fuck."

Smiling widely, Puck says, "So! This is what's going to happen."


	3. Chapter 3

[Kurt]

As Kurt stands behind Puck, he tries to piece together what the hell just happened. He'd been cornered by Karofsky, screamed at him, had his first kiss stolen, and then Puck had popped out of no freaking where to back him up.

He's not even sure where Puck had come from. He wasn't one of the guys that was supposed to be escorting him. His thoughts are broken by Puck saying,

"So! This is what's going to happen. We're going to leave in a few minutes, and you're going to pretend you never saw us today. You're going to hop in your truck and drive home, stay in your nice cozy closet, and leave Kurt alone. You're going to stop harassing him." Puck shifts a little, trying to think of every angle and cover all the bases.

"I don't expect miracles, you don't have to be **nice** , you just have to not be a dick. Pretend Kurt doesn't exist. And what the hell, I'll throw myself, Sam, and the rest of the gleeks in there too. If the rest of the team is throwing slushies or running their mouths -and that's all it is- well sadly, that's normal and I have no intention of outing you by making you sit out. But if one of them decides it's time to play 'smear the queer' -and not necessarily with Kurt- I expect a warning text and for you to be conspicuously absent from the festivities."

Karofsky looks confused, and honestly, Kurt isn't much better off. Puck is being surprisingly decent about this. Eventually the jock pulls himself together and says,

"Fine. Deal. You keep this quiet, and I'll back off Fancy." When all Puck does is nod and pocket his phone, Karofsky continues, "I don't get it, Puckerman. You used to do a lot of the same shit, why do you care all the sudden?"

Kurt can tell that Puck is debating on how to answer before he shrugs, "Because I'm not as straight as I should be, either."

Kurt jolts, turning to look at Puck. _But... that sounded like... did he mean...?_

Karofsky looks just as confused. "Wait. Are you saying that you're taking up for gays everywhere because they're 'your people', or that you actually like Fancy?" Kurt never thought he'd be thankful for Karofsky. But, since he can't form sentences yet and Karofsky asked Puck what he desperately needs to know, Kurt is actually glad -for the first time in his life- that the neanderthal exists. Should have known it wouldn't be that easy though.

Puck scoffs, "Like there's even the smallest chance in hell I'm answering that? Time to go, Karofsky. Just keep your mouth shut, and we'll do the same. Enjoy your 'Day of What The Actual Fuck 2010' memorabilia. This has clearly been a day we all should have stayed in bed. Now fuck off so that we can go home."

They don't speak to each other until after Karofsky's truck has pulled out of the lot. Puck shifts his feet and Kurt turns slowly to him. "So... same question?"

Puck looks from side to side before muttering to himself. Eventually he sighs, "Can we at least go somewhere else to have this conversation? I don't think the school parking lot is the best idea."

Kurt concedes with a nod. "Okay. Actually, it's my dad's date night so my house will be empty. We can just go there." If Kurt is having trouble fighting off a blush because of the last time they were in his house, well, they'll just have to ignore it and power through. They **will** finally have this talk even if it kills them.

* * *

 

By the time they make it to Kurt's house it's already almost 5pm. Kurt had been worried that his dad would still be at home but when he gets there, there's a note from him that says he was running late today so he just grabbed a change of clothes and that he'd shower at work, and be home around midnight.

_Here's hoping that luck holds throughout this talk._

He grabs two cans of pop and walks back into the living room trying to pretend this is at all normal. Trying to pretend that he hadn't sucked Puck off on the other end of the couch he's sitting on. He passes Puck a can and sits on the edge of the chair across from him. He rolls the can between his hands for a few seconds before setting it down and finally saying,

"Okay. Well, since you saved me from whatever it was that Karofsky was doing, I guess I'll talk first." When Puck just nods, still not really looking him in the eye, Kurt clears his throat and says, "Alright... so... um..."

Puck laughs suddenly, "You're so eloquent today, Princess." Kurt wants to glare at him for the nickname but instead he's just glad to be able to break the tension a little.

"Shut up, Puck." Heaving a sigh, Kurt sinks backward into the chair a little. Staring at his fingers instead of Puck, he forces out, "So, I'm not really sure what you thought we were doing. We didn't talk about it, so I think we both assumed whatever made sense to us. That was probably very stupid. Frankly, we don't know each other well enough to guess at each others' motives. I don't know what you got out of it besides, obviously, head."

Puck snorts. When Kurt looks up at him he waves his hands. "Sorry! It's weird enough talking about this, after all this time, but it's even weirder to hear you talk about sucking dick."

Kurt huffs, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Hmph. You never seemed to mind my enthusiasm for sucking dick before. I didn't know you found it funny."

Puck coughs, rubbing the back of his head, "It was a lot of things, Hummel, but funny wasn't on the list."

Kurt smirks before finally getting back on topic, "Anyway, what I was trying to say is, I don't know why you were agreeing to it. And it's not like I sat around before that thinking 'how can I trick straight guys into letting me touch them'. Hell, even with Finn it wasn't that I wanted to molest him, I just had all these stupid ideas about romance and wanting to be kissed the way the stupid couples in the halls were."

Realizing that he's now officially off on a tangent, Kurt stops and takes a deep breath. When he looks up at Puck, the mohawk'd boy is just watching him, waiting on him to finish, all but sitting on his hands.

"Um... so when I walked in on you, I hadn't planned it. Obviously, I had no idea you'd be in there, and I really had no clue what I was doing. All I knew was that you were hot and hard and you weren't kicking my ass even though it was pretty obvious that I wanted you. So when you offered... I just went with it. And kept going with it. It wasn't until after we stopped and you weren't talking to me that I realized how much I actually liked you. Especially while you were in juvie, I just got so... blah." Kurt stops, blushing. He really can't put into words how he'd felt without Puck around. He'd avoided thinking about it, so it was hard to recap now. He'd just been very, very sad. _Does that mean that I like... love him?_

He's pulled from his thoughts by Puck clearing his throat again. When he looks up, Puck is leaning forward like he wants to leap across the gap between them. Instead he says, "I've, uh... liked you since last year." When Kurt gapes at him, he winces. "I don't have like an exact timeline or anything... actually that's a lie, yeah I do. But it's not important. The point is, I accepted it the week we did Gaga. You were just such a bitch that week. Between bitching me out for being stupid and standing up to the idiots, not to mention the fucking silver tights... yeah. It was kind of hard to deny it at that point."

Awkward silence reigns for a few minutes. Eventually Kurt asks quietly, "So... that first night, when I found you... you weren't like... picturing someone else or pretending it was a girl?"

Puck laughs, "Hell no! Part of what got me off so quickly was the fact that it was **you**. The idea that you, who is so prissy about absolutely everything, would get on your knees on a bathroom floor and do **that** , was one of the hottest things I've ever seen. Although it was probably the look in your eyes that did it, that time... Most times."

This time it's Kurt's turn to lean forward like he wants to leap across the space. Breathing heavily, Kurt asks, "So, you like me, and have for awhile... and I like you, although probably not for as long because I had that unfortunate case of bad taste in guys last year... but the fact of the matter is, right now, we like each other, and we're alone..." Without giving Puck time to process that, Kurt bounces up and grabs Puck's hand. "Hey! Finn said my design for 'our room' was too 'faggy', I need a second opinion!"

* * *

 

[Puck]

Not waiting for a response, Kurt drags Puck down the stairs to his room, still mostly decorated in draped silks and giving off a decidedly too 'Moulin Rouge' feel. Puck snorts. "What the hell were you thinking, Princess? Of course Finn flipped out. You might as well have hung a sign on the door that said 'if the room is rockin' don't come knockin'."

Laughing, Kurt smacks him, "Shut up, Puck! I know it's a little over the top. I didn't really think about it at the time. It wasn't until I saw Finn's face that I realized just how far off the mark I was. I get excited about things. I really didn't mean it as a come-on. At that point, I'd pretty much given up."

Puck nods, still holding Kurt's hand and looking down at it, "Makes sense. This whole thing finally erupted because you were talking about making us wear feather boas. Clearly, you have no idea how to be straight."

Kurt rubs his thumb over the back of Puck's hand. "Nope, tried that once. No more trucker hats for me."

Puck smirks, "Speaking of that, I have a question to ask you." At Kurt's cocked eyebrow, Puck turns to face him fully, putting his hands on Kurt's waist. His fingers don't quite touch, but they're closer than they probably should be. _Gotta get this kid to eat more. Jeez._ "After your foray into women, I was forced to listen to Britt talking about what an amazing kisser you are. Apparently she spent some time down here and she couldn't stop talkin' about it. Where did you learn how to kiss?"

Kurt blushes, putting his arms up around Puck's neck and trying not to look as tentative as he feels. "Um, from Britt? That was my first kiss. Before today, I wasn't going to count it because it wasn't with a boy, but since my first boy kiss was with Karofsky, I've decided that Britt totally counts."

Smirking again, Puck says, "And I'm assuming your blow job skills weren't getting any practice besides with me either, right?" At Kurt's blush spreading down his neck and his slow nod, Puck grins, "So, that's two things you're just naturally talented at. Wonder what other... hidden talents you have, Princess."

Kurt smacks him on the arm and huffs out, "Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much, Noah?"

Slowly backing Kurt toward the bed, Puck smirks, "Noah, huh? I didn't say you could call me that."

When the backs of his knees bump against his bed, Kurt is pushed down and leaned over. "I didn't ask. If you can call me 'Princess', I can call you 'Noah'. Get over it."

Puck smiles at him, "Make me, Princ-" He's cut off by Kurt leaning up to grab the back of his neck and haul him closer to kiss him. If Puck didn't know better, he'd never guess that this is Kurt's first kiss with someone he's actually into.

Puck is so focused on the tongue exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth that he doesn't even notice Kurt has shed his loose jacket and is working on taking off his tie until Kurt finally lays back down, breaking the kiss so he can work the strip of cloth over his head, not taking the time to undo it.

Taking a hint, Puck reaches down and whips off his own long sleeve shirt before helping Kurt tackle the buttons on his. When Puck starts muttering about the 'fucking layers' Kurt giggles, running his hands over Puck's chest.

"Sorry. I'll try to keep the layers to a minimum for awhile, or at least make sure they are easily removable."

"That would be awesome, Princess. This is the worst possible time for you to be wearing this many clothes." When Puck finally gets the shirt open and pushes it off Kurt's shoulders, he groans at the undershirt Kurt is still wearing. "Damn!"

Finally reaching his limit, Puck stands up and whips the shirt over Kurt's head, reaching down for the pants. It's not until after he has the button undone that he remembers exactly what's going on. Looking up to Kurt's face, Puck leans in to kiss him again, "Are you sure about this, babe? Once I take your pants off I won't be held accountable for my actions. This is pretty much your last chance to say no. I can wait, it's fine."

Kurt huffs, pushing Puck back to give himself enough room to shimmy out of his pants himself. After leaning back down he grabs Puck by the waistband of his jeans and pulls him closer again. "You might be able to wait, but I really can't. I've wanted you inside me for months."

All Puck can do is groan and watch as Kurt unbuttons his pants and pulls them down before laying back, dragging Puck back down on top of him. As Puck runs his hands over Kurt he groans out, "God, I've wanted to touch you so fucking bad. Can't believe you've been allowed to blow me four times and I've never even seen your dick. So not fair."

Kurt giggles and reaches down to pull off his short boxer-briefs, kicking them off when Puck makes no effort to move out of the way. Puck leans back just enough to look down between their bodies and groans again. "You're fucking killing me, babe."

Giggling again, Kurt quips, "Not yet. We'll save that for round two." All Puck manages is a gurgling sound so Kurt smiles, kissing him again before reaching under his pillow and grabbing his lube. At Puck's raise eyebrow Kurt flushes. "Shut up, I've needed it a bit more than usual lately."

Puck smirks before leaning down and kissing his way across Kurt's chest. When he settles on a nipple Kurt bucks under him before panting out, "Please tell me you at least know how this works?"

With a grin, Puck sits back on his knees and grabs the lube from Kurt's relaxed grip. "Yep. You're not the only one that's been getting off a bit too much lately. The amount of porn I've watched in the past six months would make Jenna Jameson blush. Mostly because I don't think she'd want to watch two dudes going at it."

Kurt wants to make a witty retort but it's cut off by Puck pressing a slick finger against his hole and spreading lube around it before pushing inside. If he'd been hoping for quick prep, he's vastly disappointed. Puck seems perfectly content to spend the rest of the night slowly stretching him out, adding fingers and only pressing against his prostate when Kurt tries to tell him to hurry up.

By the time he's moving three fingers easily Kurt is begging, rather loudly, to be fucked. And he can't even be bothered to be ashamed of it. Puck eventually decides that he's prepped enough and sits back. Since Kurt had made no mention of a condom, he starts to ask where they are before he realizes he doesn't really need to. He'd gotten himself tested over the summer and he hadn't been with anyone else. Kurt is a virgin and for once, he doesn't have to worry about knocking the other person up.

Grinning, he pulls Kurt's legs up, folding him almost in half before pressing the tip of his cock, freshly coated in lube, against Kurt's entrance. He pauses there and waits until Kurt relaxes a little and nods.

Pushing forward, the Jewish teen doesn't stop until he's buried all the way inside. Gasping at the tight heat clenched around him Puck drops his head down, resting on Kurt's shoulder while he waits on the overwhelming sensations to pass. Kurt is panting heavily above him but when Puck looks up he sees it's not in pain. He looks uncomfortable but not miserable.

Taking a deep breath, Puck pulls out a little before pushing back in. Kurt moans and tightens his arms around Puck's neck but doesn't make a move to stop him. Taking that as permission, Puck starts to thrust slowly. He shifts his angle and jolts when Kurt shrieks in his ear. "Fuck, babe. I think I'm deaf, now."

"Don't care. Do that again."

Chuckling, Puck tries to find that spot again. When he does, Kurt sinks his nails into the back of Puck's shoulder blades and whimpers. Setting a punishing rhythm, Puck sucks on Kurt's neck as he pounds into him. Kurt's nails are embedded so deep into his back that he'll probably have scars but all Puck can think about is coming inside Kurt and feeling him clench around him.

That thought almost pushes him over the edge. Reaching down to grab Kurt's dick he leans down to whisper in his ear, "Come for me, Kurt. Come all over me."

Kurt gasps, moans out "N-Noah!" and clamps down on Puck's cock as he comes. With only four more thrusts, Puck buries himself deep and bites Kurt's shoulder as his orgasm rips out of him.

Bracing himself on his forearms, Puck gasps into the side of Kurt's neck, not yet able to move. Several long minutes pass before he pulls out of Kurt as gently as he can and lays down beside him.

Not knowing what to say, Puck lays quietly beside him, running his clean hand through Kurt's hair. Eventually the smaller boy manages to catch his breath and looks over at him, smiling.

"So, you staying the night?" At Puck's raised eyebrow Kurt shrugs, "You rode here with me, so my dad won't see your truck outside. We left no evidence of you being here upstairs, and my dad never checks on me after date night because he gets home so late. We can sneak you out early tomorrow morning, if you want to stay."

Puck smiles, leaning in to kiss him again, "Deal." When he pulls back he laughs, "I'm just making the best deals today!"

Shaking his head, Kurt reaches down for the blanket, pulling it over them. "We should take a nap. I need to rest before it's my turn."

Before Puck can panic about what that means exactly, Kurt puts his head on Puck's shoulder and kisses it before mumbling, "Night, Noah."

"G'night, babe."

* * *

 

[Kurt]

Kurt is woken up by knocking on his door. Before he can think clearly about why he should be alarmed by that sound, he's jolted by yelling.

"What the hell?!"

Kurt opens his eyes and tries to blink his vision clear to stare at his dad. It's still fairly early, but closer to noon than dawn, judging by the light streaming through the window.

Feeling Noah sit up behind him, Kurt winces when he remembers the sight his dad is being met with. He'd gotten a little rough during the second round last night. Noah's chest is probably littered with bite marks, scratches and hickeys. _Oh god._

Kurt suddenly feels like he's been doused with ice water. Burt is glaring at Puck like he wants nothing more than to go grab his shotgun. Sitting up, Kurt grabs Puck's hand and says, as calmly as he can. "Morning, Dad. Did you need something?"

"Did I-! What the hell is going on Kurt?!"

Leaning back against Noah's chest, Kurt braces himself for the fight that's about to happen. He knew his dad would throw a fit, which really wasn't fair.

"Burt? What's going on? Is Kurt-" Finn stops in his tracks, staring incredulously at Kurt and Puck. _Well, crap. When it rains, it pours._

Kurt groans, dropping his head in his hands.

"Puck! What the hell, man?!"

Burt seems to have recovered, he bites out, "Puckerman! Get dressed and get out! I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but this is totally inappropriate!"

"Why?"

Even Kurt turns to look at Noah at that. _What the hell does he mean, 'why'? It's pretty easy to tell what Dad's problem is._

When all he gets is blinking and stuttering, Puck continues, "Why is it inappropriate for us to spend the night together?"

Burt sputters, "Because you're kids! This is my house, you don't just come in here to my son's room and-"

"Would it be better if this was your daughter's room? Or if I was a girl?"

Burt glares, "That has nothing to do with this!"

Puck glares back, "Really? Because I seem to recall Kurt telling me that when you caught him almost a full year ago in his room with Brittany, you basically told him to have fun and be careful. Oh, and to respect her afterward."

When Finn opens his mouth to say something, Puck glares at him, "You say one word and I'll take you apart, Hudson. We'd have been dating almost two months sooner if you had stayed the hell out of it."

When Finn just gapes at him, Puck turns his gaze back to Burt. "I'm sorry you found out this way, Sir. I'd planned to tell you after school let out. Kurt convinced me not to tell my mom until I turned 18, which will be over the summer. Just in case she throws me out. She's pretty religious and I honestly don't know how that's going to go."

"So it'd be great if no one talked about this." Kurt turns to glare at Finn, daring him to say a word.

Seeing that his dad is still stuttering, not really able to recover enough to ask a question or make a statement, Kurt clears his throat.

"Um... guys? Can you wait for us in the living room? It would be much easier to discuss this if we were wearing pants."

Finn's horrified face is the last thing they see before he bolts out of the room. Burt moves slower, like he's afraid that if he leaves them alone, they'll fuck again. Kurt sighs.

"Really, Dad. We'll get dressed and meet you downstairs. Have Finn make coffee or something."

With one last glare at Puck, Burt leaves, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he's gone, Kurt turns to inspect his boyfriend's chest. He almost falls off the bed laughing at the amount of damage he'd caused.

"Oh my god! No wonder they freaked out! Look at yourself, Noah!"

Glancing down, Puck shrugs. "I don't care. It's pretty obvious that I wasn't taking advantage of you, they really have no right to bitch."

Shaking his head, Kurt gets up and grabs one of the shirts he'd stolen from Noah out of his dresser, sliding jeans on underneath. When he turns around, Puck hadn't gotten up, just scooted to the edge of the bed to watch him, smirking.

Giggling, Kurt moves back over and kisses him. When he pulls back, he scratches the back of Noah's mohawk before saying, "You really do need to get dressed. If he has to come back up here, it won't be pretty."

With a grunt, Puck stands up, grabbing his clothes off the floor. "Right. After this they won't leave us alone for ten minutes. Oh well, it was nice while it lasted. Thankfully my mom still doesn't know, and she works a lot."

Kurt laughs, straightening his hair in the mirror. When he turns around he wraps his arms around Puck's neck. "We got longer than we thought we would. I thought we'd get caught before Christmas."

Puck runs his hands down Kurt's back, settling them on his ass and grinning. "Yeah, I don't know whether to be smug or not. Four months of me sneaking in every weekend... either we're better at this than we really should be, or your family just isn't paying you enough attention."

Shrugging, Kurt bites Noah's jaw. "Probably both." Sighing, he goes to step away only to be stopped and pulled back in close. "Come on, Noah. We need to get down there."

Huffing, Puck mumbles, "Fine." Pecking one more kiss on Kurt's lips he says, "Let's go fight for our right to fuck. Three more months and I'll be 18. I can move out if I have to." Puck's smirk melts into an honest smile as Kurt reaches for his hand. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Noah."

As they walk out of the room, Puck snorts. "Hey! At least we managed to fuck on Finn's bed before we got caught. I can't wait to see his face when I tell him!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
